1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and a keyboard comprising the same. Particularly, the invention relates to a backlight module which can completely display the color of the light emitted from a light emitting unit, and a keyboard comprising the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a backlight module of a light-emitting keyboard includes a light guiding plate for guiding the light emitted from a light emitting element all over the light guiding plate and for reflecting the light to the operation surface of the keyboard. Accordingly, users can observe the light emitted from the light guiding plate and have a vision effect.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a backlight module 1 of a light-emitting keyboard according to prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module 1 comprises a light emitting element 10, a flexible substrate 12 and a light guiding plate 14. The light emitting element 10 is disposed on the flexible substrate 12 and is controlled by the flexible substrate 12. The light emitted from the light emitting element 10 is irradiated to the light guiding plate 14 and is conducted in the light guiding plate 14. The light guiding plate 14 further comprises a reflecting patch or a reflecting structure (not shown in FIG. 1), disposed at the bottom of the light guiding plate 14, for reflecting the light from the light guiding plate 14 to the keyboard, so that users can observe the light emitted from the light guiding plate and have a vision effect.
However, because the color of the flexible substrate is different from that of the light emitted from the light emitting element (for example, light emitting diode) of the light-emitting keyboard, the flexible substrate can only reflect the light with the same color thereof to the light guiding plate. Therefore, the color of the light provided by the part of the light guiding plate near the light emitting element is easily be affected by the flexible substrate. For a designer's consideration, the light reflected by the flexible substrate to the light guiding plate will generate a bad influence for the vision effect of the light-emitting keyboard, especially that the larger keyboard needs more light emitting units, and then increases the degree of bad vision effect. Therefore, how to improve the influence of the flexible substrate to the light-emitting keyboard becomes one of the research points of the backlight module.